Sedúceme con la mirada
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque muchas veces las miradas dicen más que mil palabras.


Skip Beat no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia, le pertenece totalmente a sabry9787, yo solo revisé y publiqué.

 **Sedúceme con la mirada.**

Nuestra linda y deseada futura parejita se acababa de encontrar por pura casualidad (Y no por intervención de cierto manager o por un peculiar presidente) en un estudio de fotografía.

-Mogami-san, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí-

-Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san - hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

-Kyoko-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Verá Yashiro-san, me han pedido salir en el nuevo número de la revista " _Dolce"_ y es por eso que estoy aquí-

-Eso es genial, qué bueno por ti Mogami-san- el actor le regaló una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-Gracias Tsuruga-san- Kyoko trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse.

Ren estaba por darle un cumplido un poco más directo, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Kyoko-chan aquí estas- Un chico unos años mayor de ella, delgado y un tanto más alto que la linda Kyoko, la abrazó por la cintura- Me alegra tanto que hayas venido preciosa, te quiero en 5 minutos lista ¿sí?-

-Sí Rei- kun estaré lista en 5 minutos- Se podía notar que Kyoko estaba muy cómoda con la compañía de este chico.

-¿Quién era, Kyoko-chan?- Pregunto Yashiro cuando vio que se había ido ese chico.

-Es el nuevo fotógrafo de la revista, Takeda Rei-kun – Respondió de lo más sonriente Kyoko.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que la temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados, a excepción de cierto manager que estaba al lado del causante de tan repentino frio. Está de más aclarar que se quedarían a ver la sesión fotográfica.

Bueno, Kyoko no podía decirles que la razón de que no se sintiera incómoda con Rei, era porque él mismo hacia unos días atrás, le había confesado que en realidad era gay y que no debía sentir vergüenza con él.

Cuando Kyoko estuvo lista, estaba levemente maquillada, con extensiones en su cabello que parecían completamente naturales, con unos pantalones cortos de jean casi desabrochado, por lo que se podía ver la parte de abajo de la ropa interior de un lindo color morado con encaje negro, y una remera tres cuartos holgada color azul rey.

-Estas hermosa Kyoko-chan-

-Gracias Rei-kun-

-Kyoko-chan… - Rei se acercó a decirle algo al oído- ¿Sí?

-Sí, lo intentaré- Respondió un poco sonrojada.

Kyoko se posicionó y la sesión empezó, logrando así aumentar el enojo de cierto actor.

-Vamos Kyoko-chan sedúceme- Y con esas palabras, una fusión entre Natsu y Setsu hizo aparición en ese estudio, la viva imagen del pecado.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-

 _Clic Clac_

-Tienes lindas piernas, un buen equilibrio y luces de maravilla en ese pantalón-le decía encantado Rei.

 _Clic Clac_

-Ve quitándote la remera para la próxima toma ¿sí?-

-Sí-

-Tienes lindos senos, lo sabes, ¡Vamos!- Antes de quitársela por completo miró a la cámara con una mirada y una pose seductora.

 _Clic Clac_

Luego de eso, siguieron otras fotos más con otros cambios de ropa y Ren ya no aguantaba más su enojo. Al terminar la sesión, Kyoko estaba en su camerino terminando de cambiarse, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con seguro, al darse vuelta se sorprendió al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-Tsuruga-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Podía notarse su enojo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Al fotógrafo ese, tal vez?-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-Se notaba cuánto te agrada por la forma en que lo mirabas-

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas-

-Entonces explícame para que entienda ¿Qué fue lo que te susurro?-

-No tengo porque decírselo-

-Dímelo- Exigió demandante.

-Me dijo que pensara que el hombre que amo estaba en frente de mí- Dijo apenas en un susurro, que Ren pudo oír perfectamente.

-¿Y en quién pensaste? ¿En Fuwa, porque lo sigues amando? ¿En tu acosador, tal vez? O ¿En Takeda? Ya que se llevan tan bien- Con cada palabra dicha se le acercaba más. Y Kyoko enojada y asustada, porque no era el Tsuruga-san de siempre, explotó.

-¿Y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que podría estar pensando en ti?- Esa respuesta dejó sin palabras a Ren.

-¿Eh?-

-Estaba pensado en ti, mirándote a ti- secándose una pequeña lágrima que se le escapó- ¿Pensar en Shou o Reino, porqué lo haría? Estaba pensando en ti-

-¿Y porque pensarías en mí?-

-Oh, vamos Tsuruga-san, sé que soy el miembro N° 1 de la sección Love me, pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de lo que significa eso-

-Pero quiero escucharlo de tu parte-

-Porque te amo, rompí mi promesa y termine enamorándome otra vez y tuve que hacerlo justamente de ti ¿Feliz? Ya lo dije y ahora vete que quiero terminar de arreglarme e irme de una buena vez-

-No me moveré y sí estoy muy feliz ¿sabes por qué?-

-No me interesa saberlo-

-Yo creo que sí- Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- Porque yo también te amo, mi dulce Kyoko-

Y la besó, la besó como hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, que no se conformaría un beso corto. Terminó siendo un beso largo, al que al final Kyoko no se pudo resistir y terminó correspondiendo.

-A partir de ahora eres mía-

-Y eso ¿qué significa?-

-Significa que ahora somos novios y en un futuro, no muy lejano, estaremos dando el "Sí acepto" en el altar-

-Vaya que eres rápido-

-Con esas miradas tan seductoras obviamente, ¿y tú respuesta es?-

-Sí-


End file.
